


Drawings

by marytyler_perry



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Mirandy artwork, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytyler_perry/pseuds/marytyler_perry
Summary: Mirandy fan art 💕
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Drawings

**Author's Note:**

> This work will host drawings, manips and artwork i have created for our favorite ladies.
> 
> So far this is some of them, i hope you like them. I will be adding more here whenever i create a new one.
> 
> Some drawings and other artwork could be NSFW so proceed carefully.  
> I'm putting a warning **NSFW edit ahead** 
> 
> Enjoy.

** **NSFW** edit ahead**

This manip is for my story **Paris revenge** if you are interested to read it go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666675)


End file.
